


Turned Negative

by AvengerofSquids



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/M, Graphic Description, Hurt Glenn Rhee, Hurt Maggie Greene, Hurt No Comfort, Medical Torture, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Needles, Not Canon Compliant, Restraints, Stabbing, Torture, Vomiting, Waking up Restrained, Walkers (Walking Dead), Whump, Whumptober 2020, does this count as, does this count as graphic depics of violence? not sure, let me know if I need to tag anything else, maybe more violent than canon actually, most of those warnings are only important for like a paragraph, shackled, the tags make it sound worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerofSquids/pseuds/AvengerofSquids
Summary: "Bullshit." Maggie tugs at her restraints, but they're looped behind the chair and cuffed securely. "You jumped us.""We're trying to fix the world, darling. Don't you and your boyfriend wanna be the ones to usher in a new era?" The redhead takes a few steps back. "Speaking of which, bring him on in!"Two more people enter, dragging Glenn along with a jagged knife held to his throat..Maggie and Glenn are kidnapped. Their captors aren't particularly interested in anything they have to offer.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	Turned Negative

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy, isn't this quite a change from all the fluffier fics I've written. I actually really enjoyed working on this but don't expect me to write another character death fic anytime soon, because that part hurt. I guess in some ways this is more violent than canon because the death is somewhat drawn out? Idk. Spoilers in the end notes.
> 
> Wrote this for the Whumptober 2020 prompt "Shackled/Waking Up Restrained." I'm gonna write one more TWD fic for Whumptober (not MCD though, this is about as dark as I'll get!) and maybe some for another fandom.

"Let her go!" 

The men ignore Glenn's shouts and drag Maggie into a dimly-lit room, hauling her over to a chair and forcing her down into it. She kicks out, aiming for the beefiest guy's legs, but he retaliates with a blow to her gut that's hard enough to make her retch. They take the opportunity to force her hands behind the chair and cuff them while she gags and gasps for breath. 

"Here's how it's gonna go," one of the men--a redhead who's tall but horrifyingly skinny--hisses as he tugs on Maggie's cuffs. "We have a few questions, simple ones, and you're gonna answer them." 

Maggie glares up at him through strands of sweat-soaked hair and remains silent. He barks out a laugh and smacks the side of her head with an open palm. "You got some spunk, I like that! The thing is, you don't need to hold on to that here. We're just trying to help." 

"Bullshit." Maggie tugs at her restraints, but they're looped behind the chair and cuffed securely; she's not gonna get free without breaking the arms off the chair or getting the keys. "You jumped us." 

"We're trying to fix the world, darling. Don't you and your boyfriend wanna be the ones to usher in a new era?" He takes a few steps back, the large man trailing him like a bodyguard. "Speaking of which, bring him on in!" 

Two more people--a man in a vivid green shirt and a young woman with a scarred jaw--enter, the man dragging Glenn along with a jagged knife held to his throat. He's struggling, but goes still when he sees Maggie in the center of the room. They make eye contact, and Glenn gives a little shake of his head, but Maggie's not sure what he's trying to say. 

"Brooks, get your damn knife off his throat!" The redhead snaps, throwing his hands in the air. "Think he can talk if you're practically choking him like that?" 

The green-shirted man stammers an apology--to his boss or to Glenn, Maggie isn't sure--before moving his knife so that it's pressed below Glenn's ribcage instead. The woman rolls her eyes but doesn't comment. 

"So!" The redhead claps his hands together, startling Glenn and making him jump. "Introductions; I've heard both of your names, since you kept  _yelling_ to each other when we first met. I'm Cory, and I'm the one who runs things, although Miss Teri here certainly does quite a lot of invaluable work as well. These two are Brooks and Davis." 

Cory flashes Maggie a grin that doesn't even falter when she continues to scowl at him. "You and Glenn here sweethearts? That his ring on your finger?" 

When she doesn't answer, he slaps her again, this time hard enough to make her ears ring. Glenn shouts a curse and lunges for Cory, but Davis hooks an arm around his neck and hauls him back while Brooks threatens him with the knife. 

Cory crouches down so he's at Maggie's eye level; she considers spitting at him but knows it isn't worth it. "Darling, it's a simple question, and certainly not worth your boyfriend's life. Don't make me ask again." 

Finally, Maggie nods. 

"Good!" Cory pats her on the cheek, dancing away when she kicks at him in retaliation. "See? Not that hard. Glenn, your turn! Either of you bit?" He asks. Glenn just blinks at him, just as taken aback by the question as Maggie is.  _Why do they care?_

"I don't have to strip search you, d-" 

"We aren't! No bites!" Glenn blurts out, shooting a panicked look in Maggie's direction. 

"Hey, ask their blood type," Teri--the scarred woman--says. "Makes things easier in the long run." 

Cory tilts his head towards Glenn in silent question; Glenn shakes his head. "I-I'm not sure, A I think? I'm not sure if it's positive or negative. Maggie's O-negative, I know that." "Universal donor, huh?" 

Cory exchanges a glance with Teri. "I'd say that's pretty useful. What do you think about him, though?" 

Teri gives a small shrug. "Can't come up with anything off the top of my head. If you don't have any ideas I'd just turn him and leave him with her; if she lives, we can use her, but I'd rather not keep them around since they're with a larger group." 

_That doesn't sound good._ Maggie pulls at her restraints again, but they're fastened too tightly for her to get free. Davis forces Glenn to his knees, and Brooks holds his arm still while Teri pulls a syringe from her pockets and uncaps it. 

Glenn lets out a hoarse shout, eyes wide as he tries to pull free, but Teri easily jabs the needle into his vein and presses the plunger in one fluid motion, like she's done this hundreds of times. Once she's done, she puts the cap back on the syringe before leaving the room. Cory huffs, then moves to follow her. 

"You're making change, you two! Just might not end up seeing it is all," He says to Maggie, before disappearing around the corner.

"Don't do this.  _Please_ _,_ " Maggie begs, trying to make eye contact with Brooks and Davis, but they avoid her gaze. "Our group won't cause you any trouble, we won't--" 

Brooks drives his knife into Glenn's chest. Glenn's pained scream is enough to drown out Maggie's shout; Brooks stabs him three more times, then steps back to let him crumple to the floor. Glenn spasms, reaching a hand toward Maggie before he starts clawing at the ground as he writhes in pain. 

His fingers leave bloody streaks on the rough concrete. 

Maggie throws her body weight against her cuffs; she can feel blood beginning to trickle down her arms but she doesn't  _care_ . "You bastards! _Glenn!_ " 

"The louder you are, the faster he'll eat you," Davis snickers, before turning to Brooks. "Still think this is a waste of time, no way in hell she's anywhere close to curing this shit." 

Glenn lets out a whine as he chokes on what must be his own blood, but Davis kicks him in the ribs until he rolls over and vomits a chunky crimson mess onto the floor. "Damn it, just hurry up and die already so we can leave." 

"We have to wait and see if he turns," Brooks hisses. 

"You kidding me? Can't we just come back in half an hour? Either he turns and eats her or he stays a dead body on the floor, it doesn't matter if we watch. And if he turns and  doesn't  eat her, what's he gonna do, open the door?"

"Fine, fine." Glenn finally goes still; Davis kicks him again with no response. "If Teri gets hissy with us I'm not covering for you." 

They leave. 

As soon as the door slams shut, Maggie lunges forward, twisting her body as she tries to free herself. The cuffs feel looser now that they're slick with her own blood, but it's not enough, and she can't get the chair to move from where it's bolted to the floor. "Glenn? Glenn, please answer me!" 

He doesn't even twitch. Maggie forces down the sobs building in her chest and does her best to focus. If Glenn is dead, he's gonna turn, and the last thing he'd have wanted would be for her to die at his hands. She needs to get out, check him for a pulse, then rush him home if he's still breathing or kill these assholes if he's dead. 

She  _cannot_ lose herself right now. 

Maggie tucks her left thumb in and  _yanks_ _,_ letting out a yelp when she feels something pop. She grits her teeth, trying to build up the strength to do it again, when Glenn's fingers suddenly flex. 

The only thing that stops her from calling out his name is the wet groan he lets out as he starts to roll over. 

_Oh god._

Maggie works quietly, trying to slip her hand free while keeping as still as possible, but it's impossible not to watch as Gle- as _the_ _walker_ struggles to orient itself. He--it, not he, it's not Glenn, just a monster with his face--seems to have trouble getting to its feet, losing its balance and nearly toppling over before finally standing up. 

_It_ stands there, swaying and staring ahead but not seeing anything, and it doesn't seem to notice Maggie yet so she continues to tug at her bonds. She does her best to tune out everything except the holes in its chest and the deadness in its eyes; everything else about the walker just  _screams_ of Glenn and it hurts to even look at it. 

Her left hand slides out of the cuffs and Maggie cradles it to her chest, unable to bite back a hiss when she jostles her thumb, which probably dislocated or even fractured. She starts to stand but is brought to a halt when her right wrist refuses to budge.  _Shit, are the cuffs attached to the chair and not just looped around it?_

The walker's gaze snaps towards her and it moans, reaching towards her as it takes a lurching step. Maggie throws herself behind the chair, crying out when her right arm twists at an odd angle, but she pushes through the pain and scrabbles at the cuffs with her other hand. 

Fingers grasp at her chained wrist and Maggie shoves the walker back, narrowly avoiding its snapping jaws. While it's distracted, she gives the cuffs a final tug and nearly sobs in relief when the hinge finally snaps, leaving her with two jagged half-circles of metal. 

The walker lunges, and she strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please reblog on tumblr; it really helps more people find my work: https://avengerofsquids.tumblr.com/post/631183173110415360/turned-negative-twd-whumptober
> 
> I guess this could be considered practice for YET ANOTHER longfic idea I have featuring Zombie!Glenn. It's not quite a Warm Bodies AU -- less cheesy and romantic, more realistic -- but that's why I actually had slightly developed OCs in here. These guys are trying to make a cure, if that wasn't obvious, but they don't care how many test subjects they have to kill to get there. In the actual fic, when Glenn reanimates he would be pretty docile towards Maggie since the shot they gave him halfway worked. However, he's still dangerous and not sentient, and he wouldn't exactly RECOGNIZE Maggie so much as be indifferent towards her. She'd pick up on this though and not "kill" him like she did in this short fic.
> 
> Oh btw, I plan to write some fics in the mcyt fandom. I am NOT quitting the Walking Dead, don't worry. I will probably alternate between fandoms when it comes to posting fics.


End file.
